Kaiju Warriors
by SplendidArc
Summary: Rewrite in progress...
1. Chapter 1

For this story I must personally thank Snakemaster-S for allowing me use of his brilliant idea in his own story, "The Beast Within". I myself personally recommend everyone to read that story because of its amazing storyline, science, and heroes. (yes I did ask him for permission. But truly he is the genius here)

Now then on with the story!( I do not own halo or Godzilla.)

{===============================================================================]

Jake Amson slowly awoke from his sleep in his two story house in Wyoming. He had been waiting for the weekend all week because it was the very week that he had the entire ay with no one but his friends to hang with.

"Honey, wake up. You're going to be late to meet up with your friends." His mother called from downstairs.

Jake slowly stirred, got up and walked to his personal bathroom next door. He looked in the mirror, groggily picked up his tooth brush with his eyes still half asleep, and began to brush his teeth.

Jake was a handsome young man, at 6'2 and seventeen years of age, he had hazel colored eyes and straight black hair that in a shaggy hair style, at least that's how he usually had it. Right now it was a fluffy mess.

His muscle build was medium and he worked out quite often, though most people thought he wasn't going to get any tougher than he already was.

In merely a few minutes, he had gotten all dressed and ready for the adventure, as they called it. He wore a brown t-shirt, with sea blue jeans. He ran as fast as his legs could go down the single flight of stairs, grabbed his backpack that he prepared yesterday, and began to start for the front door

"All right ma, I'm going, see you Sunday!" he called as he went out the front door.

He had his driver's license, and so with that he hopped into his personal Civilian Warthog, powered it on, backed out of his drive way, and sped away. As he sped past the multiple amounts of houses in his neighborhood, he thought about what his plans were for the day.

He and his friends had been saving up large amounts of money ever since they were in the fifth grade. They had dreamed of this day ever since then. They were planning to ride their newly bought Civilian Pelican, stripped of its weaponry of course, and ride it across the world and see the sights.

Just then his cell phone rang, with its rocky tune and vigorous vibration. He picked it up out of his cell phone, looked at the caller, who happened to be Jakes best friend in the world.

"Hey Marcus! How's the Pelican? Is she ready to fly?" He asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

Marcus was his all-time buddy. They had been friends since the third grade, and he would trust Marcus with his life. He was a busy mechanic, specializing in machinery and programming. He had recently taken an interest in Covenant Technology.

Jake shuddered at the thought. It had been eight years since the Covenant invaded Earth, and now the UNSC was friends with the aliens whom called themselves Sangeheli. Not to many people on Earth were all happy with the Idea.

"She's all prepped and raring' to go Jake. Were simply waiting on you now, bro." Marcus replied in his usual Tenor voice.

Marcus, weirdly enough, had joined his nearby church choir. He had a damn good voice, but he usually never used his singing unless he really wanted to. He was only a year younger than Jake, but even so most of his friends sometimes thought his voice was so high that he had 'Jumped out' of puberty.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer man. I'm almost there." Jake stated as he turned a corner, heading towards the Airport.

It required even more money to hold the Pelican at your personal house, and he and the gang didn't have that kind of money yet. So instead they held it in a hangar in the Airport, at least there they had the income to keep it there.

Not much time had passed and he had reached the airport. He then pulled up his 'Hog' as civilians called it, to the check in station. As he pulled up to the check out, the guard nodded and asked, "Hey Its Jake how ya been? Permit and ID required please."

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking Mitch." He replied while giving him his ID and hangar permit.

Mitch looked at the Id for a little bit, then said," You're clear. Have a safe flight." He then handed back the ID and permit.

Jake nodded and drove off into the Airport, looking for hangar 87. When he finally found it, he then calmly, though carelessly, parked right next to the Pelican. The hangar itself was big, wide enough to hold a Squad of Longsword fighters side by side, and tall enough to house those Covenant walkers called Scarabs.

As he powered down the motorized vehicle, he then was greeted by Sasha.

"Hey Jake, you ready to rock and roll?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jake replied with great enthusiasm in his voice.

Sasha was a true hottie. She had straight blonde hair that fell to her shoulders as if it were a golden waterfall. She always had bright blue eyes, like the ocean, and had a face that usually blew you away. It was like everything seemed just right with her.

And that was part of the reason Jake had a crush on her.

She wore a white t-shirt saying 'I (shape of a heart) the world' emblazoned upon her chest, with a picture of the Earth in the middle. She also wore skinny jeans and a Army camo Cap.

"Come around to the back of the Pelican. Marcus wants to show you something." She said, while grabbing him by the arm and pulling him around back to the Pelican.

"Marcus!" she called him. "Marcus? Where are you?"

She then left Jake behind the Pelican, and ran off to find Marcus, leaving Jake to stare intently at her rear end.

"Well, if it isn't little Jackie."

Jake knew that voice very well. He turned around to meet his long time friend, Benjamin.

Benjamin was big for his age, probably because he was a heavy weight wrestler. He and Jake were good friends when Ben was in the 8th grade, but then they split off and went to different schools after graduation. They very rarely talked to one another, since they didn't see each other often. He had always called him Jackie, cause back then, Jake was so little compared to him. Standing at 6'7 and at the age of 20, Ben towered above all Jakes friends. He had a black hair in a close shave, with a stern and hard looking face. He had worked at a Zoo to get cash to acquire the Pelican before, but then he was attacked by a Bengal tiger, while he did put up a good fight, the tiger left a little souvenir for him: a scar that ran from hi jaw line, all the way to his lips from where the tiger had slashed it wide open. After that, he quit the job, and became solider in the UNSC marines at 18. He wore a black t-shirt with military issued pants and boots, and he also had a heavy Australian accent.

He was currently off duty, and would not be going back for a few months.

"Ben? What the hell are you doing here you walking tank? I thought you were going to help the recruits?" Jake asked half heartily while clasping Ben firm hands in a friendly hand shake.

"Yeah well, the Serge said that I could take the Weekend off and hang with you guys. You ready to see the world, mate?" he replied.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss the chance." He half shouted.

"Well while your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend, yet." Jake corrected.

"Well whatever, while she's gone, I'll take you for a tour of her upgrades."

"Sounds good to me bro!" Jake replied.

"Follow me, mate." He replied while turning to the Pelican.

The two of them walked inside the Pelican and Ben went over a quick review of the interior. They then went to the cockpit and Ben showed him the new leather comfy control sticks and seats.

"Wow, bro that is sick!" stated Jake as he felt the smoothness of the black leather seat.

"Why thank you, Jake Amson," chimed in a voice that made Jake jump so high, he smashed his head against the top of the cockpit.

"Ouch," he said while scratching his head. "Who said that?" he asked in confusion.

Ben gestured toward the crafts terminal, "Meet Alysa, the ship board AI. She does what we can't."

"Yellow, what's up?" he asked the AI.

"The sky, and it's not yellow, it's blue."

Jake just stared at the terminal in confusion, all the while wearing a 'What the hell?' face.

Ben leaned over to Jake and whispered, "She hasn't quite gotten Human humor or slang, mate."

Jake the mouthed 'Ahhh' in realization. Some AI's simply took more time then others to figure out slang and humor than others.

"So where is our first destination?" Jake asked.

"First were going to go to Japan and see the sights. Then Africa to pick up a souvenir, then to Russia and then a bunch of other places that I don't wanna spill the beans for." Replied Ben.

"So where is our Pilot, Joseph?" Jake asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" came a heavy Russian accent.

Jake turned to see another couple of close friends of his. Joseph and Megan.

Joseph was a Russian loyalist practically. He was 6'4, 18 years of age, and always wore on his right shoulder the Flag of Russia during the early 21st century. He had thick brown eyebrows and Green eyes. He practically looked like the classic Russian, without the mustache or beard. He wore a Red shirt with the flag of Russia emblazoned on it, while he simply wore Boot legged Jeans with military grade boots.

"What's in the bag, Joseph?" asked Jake looking at the enormous bag that the Russian was carrying.

The Russian loyalist shrugged, "Five gallons of vodka, why do you ask?"

Both Ben and Jake's mouth dropped open in shock. "Five gallons?" asked a perplexed Ben, "How do you even carry around that much?"

The Russian shrugged. Joseph was a man of wonders. For every thing he accomplished, it never seemed like he was strong enough to do it. In the end however, he had managed to pull it off.

"Joseph, why- never mind." Said Megan behind Joseph.

Megan was the essence of two words: hot nerd. She was incredibly smart, with a GPA of 4.1 and yet she was only sixteen. And being 5'9, she was the smallest of everyone. She literally had the body of a super model, and yet Jake was the only one here that knew that she had a secret crush on Marcus.

She wore a gray t-shirt with a black cap on, and since her eye sight was bad, she had to wear glasses that seemed to go just right with a hot girl. She also wore a green skirt that only extended to her knees.

"Well that means every one is here, at least near by."

"I'm back!" shouted Sasha as she came back with Marcus practically being dragged by her sheer strength. "Hey wait, slow down." He complained.

Marcus Was 6'0 on the mark. He wore a blue t-shirt, with black engineering pants.

"Well, that is everyone. Are we ready?"

"Hell yeah, but first check out what Marcus found." Said Sasha as she pointed to a Big purple and blue floating slug.

"It's a Covenant Engineer!"

Pure cold silence was the only thing to describe the sensation that followed. Then Jake said, "Fine that thing can come along."

"Wahoo!" shouted Marcus.

"Can we just get on with the show already, mates'?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, lets go."

{===========================================================================]

I may have to redo this chapter in the future with more details. Ill be trying to keep up with both of my stories, but for now until valentines day, ill be mostly focusing on this specific story.

Chapter 2 will be coming soon. So stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up, and I have a few announcements, one is that soon I will be using a program called Dragon Naturally Speaking 11(why they call it that is weird because dragons don't talk) unfortunately, my computer is being a bitch and won't work with me.

On my home screen, all of the icons are adobe flash player, and when I click on one, im immediately sent to some sort of page that I don't really care about.

So most of my work will be done at school, this wont interfere with my work but it will make uploading a lot slower and the rate at which the chapters are pumped out will slow down.

My family thinks it's a translation malfunction of Windows 7 (which I have). If any of you know how to help please PM me.

Another announcement is that i will be working on both of my stories at the same time, so itll be hard to do so please bare with me.

Oh yes.. and Godzilla says hi.

AAAAUUUGGGHHH!

Pipe down, im trying to write here.

(Godzilla gives me the death stare)

Never mind, party like the crazy animal you are! Don't mind me!

Enjoy!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

**UNSC Military calendar/time: 9/2560/15**

**Location: Earth**

Admiral Hood quietly sat in the Captains conference chair upon the UNSC Super carrier, _A heart for Victory._

He was now hovering over the Atlantic Ocean, talking with The arbiter, and the other leaders of the UOS, or UOR. The Arbiter had requested to hold a meeting with the Admiral, and though the emergency powers were taken away from the Military arm of the UEG, he was still the Most powerful man of the military, and little got past him without him knowing.

Currently he was in the conference room speaking to the Arbiter and the other leaders of the Unngoy, and Megalekgolo, as well as Garmenad, the War Chieftain of the rebel group 'Garmenads Fist'. They were a bunch of Jiralihane Rebels who left the Covenant and joined the Sangeheli, and under the dim light of the gray and rectangular room, all the races, even more so the Sangeheli and Jiralihane, looked more fore boding than ever.

Relations with the two species were tight as always, but they had set aside their differences to fight the threat against humanity.

The Arbiter then stood up abruptly, "Lord Hood, I can gather that you are displaced by something, care to tell us what troubles you?"

The Admiral quietly tapped his fingers in a rhythm that the Arbiter had never seen revealed by the human before.

There were very few things that could scare humans who were hardened by war. Death and destruction were amongst these possibilities, but this was very unlikely because the Admiral had been through both during the Human-Covenant War.

"He's back..." said the Admiral quietly.

As the Human stopped tapping, the others turned to look at each other in confusion, even the Jiralihane were confused by this.

The Admiral then quickly stood up, and walked to the far right corner of the room and said, "Fellow allies of the UOS, I called you here today not to discuss politics or relations, but something that makes the Human-Covenant War pale in comparison."

He then pulled out a remote and angled it at the wall, were the screen popped open to reveal a photographic heat signature moving towards the remote island of Monster Island.

The grunts then had their questions, "What is this that you are showing us?" asked Fresfres, Prime Minister of the Unngoy Federation.

"This is showing the heat signature of something that was created by humanity, yet we cannot destroy it." The Admiral then turned to face the congregation. "Its name is Godzilla."

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence, then the entire alien congregation burst into laughter. The Admiral looked on with a doubtful face, he had, after all, expected this to happen, but would the3y actually believe it, or think it to be mythology, he didn't know.

All he knew, was that now with their help, maybe they could KILL Godzilla once and for all.

The Kaiju had not been reported doing anything really, except go out and feast on the nuclear radiation that was emitted from a Nuclear power plant that was set up in hopes that Godzilla would go for that one instead of the other power plant that were extremely close to the shores of Japan.

In a sense, it was something for him to feed on without endangering the populace.

Other than that, the only things they had noticed Godzilla actually do was change his appearance, and take care of Baby Godzilla.

The little freakish mutated saurian had grown quite a bit since he was born, which was very recently.

His grandfather was actually the first Godzilla to forgive the humans for their ways of destruction, after his son, being the same Godzilla of whom that the Admiral was speaking about now, had changed his fathers heart and actually some what protected humanity.

Baby Godzilla's Grandfather, however, has not been seen for over five hundred years.

Big G, as some of the officers who worked at the Monster Island Research facility sometimes refered to him as, his father however looked identical to the Godzilla that had ravaged Tokyo in the 90's, while the little baby, or Baby Godzilla, was growing more like the 80's version.

The scientists however said that it was impossible for Godzilla to reproduce asexually, so where was he getting his kid from?

Ever since some one pulle dout that thought, there has been a massive search for the mother, who has remained elusive.

Now the Admiral had been informed that there was a large heat signature, too large to be whales, following a stray Pelican Civilian class Drop ship, on a bee line straight for Japan.

If the beast got that far, the destruction would be massive.

They had only partly evacuatd his predicted route, but he was taking no chances. He had already called several UNSC frigates to follow the mutated saurian around at a reasonable distance so as not to disturb him. Incase th Godzillian had done something rash, the UNSC would be there to put a stop to the creature.

Their weapons have greatly increased in power in the past 500 years, they now had MAC guns, proppelling a large Tungsten round at 40% the spped of light. and these rounds were about as big around as a small house.

To a creature, the UNSC had hoped that it would be enough to stop him, perhaps kill him.

But in Admiral Hoods head, he truly doubted that anything could really kill Godzilla.

The Arbiter then recovered from his laughter, still phanting and was barely able to ask, "A animal the size of a building almost destroyed your civilization?" he was barely able to contain himself with laughter.

"Don't believe me do you? Fine, then you go kill him yourself, if you can." said the Admiral as he turned with a smug smile spread across his face.

The Arbiter immediatly stopped laughing, now realizing the challange that was placed before him, already his anger was growing that the Admiral did not believe that he could kill the stupid creature.

He then got back up on his feet and said, "You dare to lay this challange before the might of the UOS? Fine well kill this stupid creature for you, then we will show you just how powerful we really are."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Sasha Jumped up and down on the waves as she water skeid on them, while being pulled by the Pelican at safe speeds.  
>And i mean when i say, safe speeds, the fastest you can go without letting go.<p>

She was practically speeding at speeds that should be unsafe if she should let go.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IIS AWESOME!" she shouted as he continued barreling through the waves.

Jake watched from the openned cargo bay as she did a mid air flip in her flora orange Bikini.

Jake was a good person at heart, but even at thee age of seventeen, hormones ussually subdued good intentions.

He stared at Sasha's amazing body as she continued twirling through the air, doing all sorts of twists and turns.

Megan slapped the back of Jakes head, jarring his teeth. "Ow, what was that for?" he complained.

"Oh I don't know, staring intently at a very cute girl with possible images running through his head. Your such a pervert." she retorted.

"Thats ... not true." he stated, half his face was already red from emmbarresent.

"Most men hold on to their pride until their dead," she stated, then turned to look at Marcus, still trying to beat the Enggineer at Rubix's cube.

"Most men..." she said with a smile.

Jake frowned. It depended on the persons opinion, but Jake didn't agree with her. If he were to phrase it, he would say some, but not all. But he lived by his vow, neverinsult a woman, and with Megan, questioning her opinion was insulting her.

"WHOOO!" Sasha shouted as she did another flip.

Jake then felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned to see Ben.

"It's all right, mate. I was the same way, it's just hormones mate, it'll ware off someday." he said with a smile.

Jake didn't exactly like the way he put it, as if he was foreshadowing something.

The three of them looked out behind Sasha, and saw the great expansion of the sea. It seemed to compeltely wrap around their field of vision and rise up- wait rise?

Jake edged closer to the edge of the door to get a better view of the surge.

The water was forming a large hump in the wide ocean expanse, bigger than he had ever seen before.

It was only when he saw the outline off several large blue spines did he realize who this phenomena belonged to.

"Oh shit, Joseph, stop and pull back Sasha, NOW!" he shouted towards the cockpit.

"Why, what is it?" he asked.

Before he could respond, an earsplitting roar sounded throughout the sea, and there rose and towerd above the waves the monster that had bested all others that it faced.

"It's Godzilla!" he shouted pointing up to the beasts maw.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

The King of Monsters looked down to the humans below. He remembered them so very well.

After his father had beaten MonsterX, he prepared to incinerate the last humans on earth, starting with a small group of them in Tokyo.

He himself had defended the humans because he knew that there were times to forgive those whom hurt you. His own father now had to get past his son to incinerate the humans, and five hundred years later, he has not heard from him since.

He looked on as the strange flying thing that the humans were riding in, swerved around and stopped slowly loading one of the other humans into the cargo hold.

He needed to talk to the humans, but they having no acccesable translator for him, made it quite difficult to communicate with. Thats when he had the idea to give some of his power to a human, and there fore they might be able to communicate.

Unfortunatly, he wasn't the only one who approved of this idea. Anguirus, Rodan, Manda, his mate, and everybody else wanted their own representative for th humans to respond to.

Unfortunatly, not everyone was infected with radiation.

Anguirus was, his mate was, and Rodan was, but at the oment he could not think of anyone else that might be able to claim his repesentative.

The humans were now lifting off into the sky in their craft, and while he could not reach it, he knew Rodan would not fail him.

In the past 500 years, he had watched humanity create vehicals that sped off into space, the home of the planet destroyer, King Ghidorah. He had ordered no a single one of his companions to atack the humans unless attacked first.

Then, about a decade ago, another group of aliens came, and started burning the surface of the planet wih beams of energy.

He and his monsters would have defended Earth, but the aliens had assaulted their homeland and they had to gotten rid of them.

The years later, he saw the same alien ships, but thee humans had not attacked them. He could only guess that the Aliens had become friends of humanity, though he still didn't trust them. His species had a tiresome history with aliens.

He roared again, which would have translated to: _Rodan, I need you, go grab the humans before they get away._

thats when he feelt several small burning sensations on his back, and he turned to see Three alien vessels and one single human vessel.

The largest was a huge ship that completly blocked out the sun and had a golden color to it and looked like a giant fish hook.(Covenant Assault Carrier)

Another one, allthough not as big, looked like a purpla manta ray, with glowing lateral lines (Covenant CCS Battle Cruiser), while he last one was about five times the size of Godzilla's hieght (Covenant Corvette).

the human ship appeared to have docked with the alien vessel, and was now making its way away from the massive alien ship, and was only about four fifths the size of the massive ship.

Godzilla curled his lip, though he would have to fight them now, as soon as he was abl to talk with thm, he would be able to live in peace.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Yes i know what your all thinking, whos gonna win, the UOS (Unity of Species) or Godzilla.

Just wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Well now, here's where the fun really gets going. In the last chapter, I left you with a cliff hanger on a small UOS (Unity of Species[former Covenant only consisting of grunts, hunters, elites, and a small rebel group of brutes]) hovering over Godzilla in preparation to kill him.

Let's just see how well that goes down shall we?

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Godzilla looked up at the sky to see the trio of alien war vessels begin to surround him. He would try to hit the weak points and hope he did not kill many of them. That would be bad for monster to little people relations.

He challenged the aliens with a mighty roar, and extended his arms out to make himself look bigger. Sad thing was however, there was no way he was going to make himself look any bigger than even the smallest ship out there.

He noticed that the largest of the three had started moving towards what appeared to be a small island, and when it was directly over it, the nuclear king saw two dots of purple shoot down from the craft in the distance and land on the island.

So, they wanted to send down ground forces first? That was a fatal mistake.

Though Godzilla cannot think in the English tongue, the best translation possible for what he was thinking right now would be: _So much for not killing a few._

The King of Monsters began to wade slowly towards the Island, with not much going through his mind.

He then began searching through his memories, or rather his ancestors, the Godzilla's that were before him, their memories flooded his mind, while keeping a close eye on the island.

He remembered the memories through the eyes of the 1954 Godzilla, the first Godzilla ever seen by human eyes, begin trampling through the city. Then the Godzilla from the 70's and 80's as he battled Gigan and Megalon, with Jet Jaguar at his side. After that, he never saw Jet Jaguar again.

Then came King Ghidorah, one of the most fearsome beasts that his species had ever laid eyes on. He was barely able to defeat him even with the help of Anguirus, and the fact that Gigan had allied with Ghidorah didn't really help out the odds.

Then the 90's came, and he could remember Biollante, another fearsome creature, with the same regenerative ability as him, and with a mouth big enough to partially eat Godzilla. After that, Came Ghidorah and Mecha King Ghidorah, both of which he easily defeated. After that encounter, Battra and Mothra took the stage. The two slugging out against Godzilla and in the end, both were able to defeat him, while taking a number of injuries themselves from the Nuclear leviathan of old.

Present Godzilla smiled, or at least the best smile he could form. He liked the Godzilla from the 90's, partially because he looked exactly like him.

After defeating Mecha Godzilla, he then proceeded to take his son back home with him. Then SpaceGodzilla came, and he had to defeat that monster in order to release his trapped son.

Destroyah. Godzilla shivered at that monsters very name.

Destroyah was, in The Kings opinion, his number one enemy. At the time, his ancestor was dying, eating too much radioactivity can do shit to your body. From what Godzilla could remember, his ancestor's body was hot, seriously hot, and he was always able to use his Spiral Ray, a far more powerful version of his standard ray. Destroyah came and murdered his son, after that, the Nuclear dying titan went berserk.

He had unleashed blow after blow against The Precambrian, using his Spiral Ray. But the only damage that the king ever inflicted on the Crustacean, was the same amount of damage his standard ray would be against a normal foe.

He finally burned the Destroyer of Life, and sacrificed himself to save his son.

His son then went on to fight Orga in 2000, then fight Megaguirus later. That Godzilla was then killed by the humans using a black portal or something similar.

He was then resurrected by his enhanced healing abilities, and took on three monsters at once. Then he was defeated again because the humans had blown a hole through his neck, and when that Godzilla fired its ray, went out through the hole in its neck. On the third time, he completely destroyed himself, except for his heart, which re-grew and he went back to terrorizing again, only to face a mechanical version of himself and lose to it, twice. The second time, Mothra had helped plenty with the cyborg.

He then returned again, and was sealed up by the humans in ice. Years later he was released and practically bested all those who opposed him, completely wiping out Monster X.

That was the day that Present Godzilla remembered the clearest, because he was the very same Minilla that outstretched his arms to block Godzilla from eradicating the few humans that had stood before him back in the day. He had journeyed with a small Japanese boy and his uncle and finally learned that there were times that you needed to forgive.

His father had a change of heart after this, and left humanity alone to rebuild and reorganize.

500 years later, he has heard no sign of his father, but plenty of the human's activity.

He had found his own mate, a Godzillian that looked exactly like the one that raided Tokyo in 2000AD. And he had his own heir to the throne now, Godzilla JR, which was well on his way to size, though he was only slightly smaller than Anguirus and would stay that way for some time now.

All this went through his mind as he suddenly ducked under the water, spines and all, and sped towards his opponents' encampment, reading himself for the coming battle.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jake looked out across the sea constantly searching for Godzilla's immense form, but to no avail, for the Nuclear Leviathan had already sank beneath the waves and hid himself from the rest of the world.

"Warning, Warning, incoming flying organism at current velocity Mach 1.5." sounded Alysa throughout the cabin.

"What, another fucked up monster? The insurance on the Pelican doesn't cover fucked up monsters, mate!" shouted Ben from across the cabin.

"Hot damn, if this keeps up, it's going to be a fucking monster convention!" shouted Jake from the cargo hold.

As the back door to the pelican closed up, Alysa shouted, "Hang on to something, I'm going to try to maneuver away from the-"

A large object collided into the side of the Pelican, knocking everyone to the floor, except for Joseph who had been the pilot the entire time.

Sasha opened her eyes, only to find herself in the arms of Jake, who was looking straight at her with concern in his eyes. She looked back at him and throughout the chaos across the ship they stared at each other for moments on end, practically mesmerized by each other.

That's when another smash snapped them out of their stare, and now Sasha found herself on top of him.

Meanwhile, from across the entire room, Marcus tried to comfort the Covenant Engineer as it flailed its arms wildly. Megan had wrapped her arms around Marcus, with nothing but cold fear spread across her face. Ben had tried holding on to one of the hang rails for support, but each and every time he got close, the Pelican would shake violently, knocking back on his ass.

"Goddamn it, what the hell is going on?" shouted Ben to Joseph.

Joseph tried to lean past he co-pilots seat, only to see a giant brown claw wrap around the side of the Pelican, and no matter what he did, the giant claw would not let go.

He looked up to see one of the most terrifying earth monsters in the history of mankind.

"Oh shit, it is Rodan!"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

The Arbiter watched from the UOS Assault Carrier, _Shadow of Intent, _his flagship, as another one of those giant monsters the humans called kaiju, sped from out of nowhere and plucked the civilian Pelican from the air and race off with it. He had no warning that such a creature of such size could move so fast through the air, or that it was even coming.

"Arbiter, our ground forces have engaged the enemy beast and they are doing fairly well against It." replied one of his Lieutenants.

The Arbiter nodded, "Good, tell them to-"

"My Liege, we are receiving a transmission from the ground forces, it seems as if they're in trouble." interrupted another.

"Patch it through." ordered the experienced Sangeheli leader.

From the bridge's window that encompassed half of the room, a large screen was brought up that was sliced in half. The left side showed a aerial view of the battle field, while the other showed a Sangeheli in white and crimson Ultra armor, inside the left most Scarab.

"Arbiter, this beast is of pure power, we cannot hold out for long-GHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-" the transmission was terminated as The'l saw on the other screen, the great beast, know to the humans as Godzilla, tear apart the closest Scarab apart, leaving only two giant pieces of it remaining.

The'ls eyes widened in shock. That, by all of Mother Nature's laws, should be impossible. Scarabs were made using the same grade materials as starships, which included their hull which was designed to protect itself even from the greatest of fire. Artillery couldn't even pound away at it. Yet the very fact that this beast could rip it apart with its bare hands, he needed to kill it off before the creature killed the rest of his warriors."

The other Scarab had begun its attack as The'l now gained a channel with the Scarab Commander.

"Luer'en Hallenee, I presume that you have begun this creature's extermination?" asked the Arbiter.

The Sangeheli Commander nodded. Luer'en was not commonly known for his actions, in part only because of the fact that his victories were many, but on a small scale. He still wore the same Sangeheli Ultra armor, but instead of the classic white and crimson of a standard Ultra, he was black where whit should be and gold where crimson should, signifying that he was of unusual rank and class.

"Commander, pull back your forces to the edge of the island, we will then begin our aerial bombardment of the creature." stated the Arbiter.

The Sangeheli commander nodded and ordered his Ultra Heavy Assault Platform to back up towards the beach and away from the creature. The'l watched as the armor division of Wraith tanks that been also dropped for support also began backing up, while constantly launching plasma mortars onto the beast.

The'l was amazed that this creature, as horrific as it may appear, that it was able to stand up to the full force of a plasma cannon from a fully charge blast from a Scarab, not to mention all the other Wraiths that were constantly pounding away at it.

He then pulled up another screen and commanded to have them contact the human Admiral, whose face soon appeared on the screen.

"Fleet Admiral, you never told me that this beast, of which you call, Godzilla, has immunity to plasma. There has been no other creature that can stand up to the very essence of it. Now I see why your race was almost burned to extinction by this creature." Stated the age old Arbiter.

The Admiral nodded, "That we did not know about unfortunately, however, we did have our suspicions. After all, there was one point in time where the records say that he walked straight out of an erupting Volcano unscathed."

The human narrowed his eye brows. "This creature is not to be under estimated. Not even we could stop it back then."

The Sangeheli leader nodded. "But this is now, Admiral. You have an ally that is greater than all beasts, and we will show this beast our might. " he replied, trying to show no fear when he knew for a fact that he was very close to practically bubbling it away.

The Admiral leaked a smile for just an instant and then resided back to his standard military frown, "Thats good to hear, just be careful. This enemy will not hesitate to attack at any moment."

The Arbiter nodded and cut the channel.

"Helmsman, heat up plasma batteries one through five. And bring us about so that we may look our enemy in the eye when we destroy it."

The helmsmen in question, turned around in his gravity chair and stood up while bowing with respect, "It will be done, great Arbiter."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Godzilla advanced towards the purple spider like creature that was constantly spewing green fire at his chest, while he continued slowly but surely advancing towards the mechanical look alike of Kumonga. The energy weapon was vaguely similar to his weapon of choice, the Atomic Ray, but it wasn't exact.

But one thing was for sure however, it was hot.

So hot that his very hide started to melt after continued exposure. While his amazing regenerative properties instantly began knitting back together his tissues and muscle that were burned away, that did not stop the pain. It felt as if he was constantly being hit with his own ray and that he was barely able to fight against it.

Except that he was able to fight it.

The purple mechanism released its weapon again while backing up to the beach, with a bunch of similarly colored beetles, or at least that was what he could compare them to. They to, shot his breath weapon back at him except in large blue blobs of energy.

The King of Monsters let out a roar of pain as another blob of energy impacted against his arm. The energy splashed across his arm. He looked down to the beetle and stomped it, and an explosion erupted from his foot, not damaging it or otherwise hurting him, but spouting a burst of blue smoke that trailed up to his face.

He felt another impact upon his left-mid dorsal spine. He had had about enough of these aliens that the humans had allied them with.

He whipped around in his rage, and charged the nearest blue beetle, crushing it under his weight.

He then picked up another one with his hand, the alien inside popping the hatch and attempting to flee, and with great speed, chucked it at the unsuspecting mecha-spider. The beetle exploded harmlessly off the superior metal of the spider, but its kinetic force was another story.

The simple force of the hit was so intense, it actually knocked the spider onto its back, no wait time at all. Godzilla, acting quickly, charged the spider before it could have the chance to get back up, not knowing that it actually couldn't get back up. A massive explosion ensued as the nuclear behemoth crashed through the spider, armor plated hull, scattering metal and debris everywhere.

One beetle had been unlucky enough to attempt to fire on Godzilla from behind, and had maneuvered behind his back, only to be swept away by the Kings enormous tail.

Godzilla bellowed a roar of victory as he stood over the destruction that he had caused.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

The Arbiter stood on his bridge, completely bewildered at the site before him. One creature, one freak of nature, had completely destroyed a garrison of some of his best warriors, all in one single battle. And the fact that the battle had ended so quickly didn't exactly help his mood out.

The'l then crossed his arm and began to ponder what he would do next, only to speak seconds later, "Bring the ship's cleansing beam emitter over the abomination."

The cabin shuddered as the ship began to maneuver over the beast with only one single thought going through the Arbiters mind.

I will kill you abomination, even if it cost me my life, I will kill you.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Back in the civilian Pelican, Jake, and the rest of the crew had finally managed to grab a hold of something and been able to help themselves stand. That did not mean the ride was any more comfortable.

"Bah shit, what the hell does the fucked up bird want with us anyway? Feed its chicks?" shouted Ben.

"Actually, it's a mutated Pterosuar-"

"Marcus, shut up!" shouted Sasha.

Another tremor rocked the Pelican as if it were on the ground encountering an earthquake. As the gang kept holding on for dear life, Joseph had been attempting to pry the Pelican free from Rodan's grasp, but to no avail.

"This, pterosaur, bugs me more than Japanese cartoons!" shouted Joseph in his heavy Russian accent.

Jake, Sasha, Megan, Marcus, and the UOS engineer had all strapped themselves into the Civilian Pelican' seats, strapping themselves in with the seatbelts of the un-militarized troop transport craft. Ben on the other hand, had been standing the entire time, seemingly unfazed by the thrashing that was seen around him.

"Jake," Jake looked up to his friend, whose eyes now burned with a bright fire of determination.

"This birds not gonna take much more pounding, and I don't mean the fucking pterosaur. If we don't fucking get the damn thing off of us now, we'll be torn to pieces." Ben stated.

"Yeah, but just how the hell are we supposed to make it let go?" he asked desperately.

The only reply given to him by Ben was a wide grin that seemed to spread from one side of his face to the other.

"Joseph, pop the hatch!" shouted Ben.

"Ben, have you been smoking-"

"Go get 'em, you Australian badass." Shouted Joseph back, interrupting Marcus' comment.

Ben, still hanging on to the Pelican's ceiling hand rails, turned to the Pelicans door as it slowly lowered into its classic walkway. The wind whipped up and seemed to smack Jake constantly across the face, and whip his hair around while he tried to stay focused on the situation at hand. As soon as the door was finished lowering, Ben let go of the railing and began to climb up on top of the Pelican's hull.

"Ben! Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" shouted Jake.

Ben, who had already climbed up to the point where the only thing Jake could see was his waist and lower, stopped.

"If I don't do this were all going to die anyways." He shouted over the wind.

The Australian then lowered himself down until he could see Jake clearly, "Now then, if you don't mind, my good friend, I'll be on my way to my possible demise while I save your asses."

Ben then pulled out a 4-inch long combat knife out of his left boot, its blade gleaming in the golden sun.

"Ben don't do this man!" shouted Marcus.

"And what, spoil the fun?" and without another word, Ben left the hangar and climbed onto the hull of the craft, traveling at about the speeds of P-51 Mustang at top speed.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Yea I know I know cliff hangar, but I needed to get something out for the peoples to read, haven't updated in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, heres the fourth chapter to the Kaiju Warriors story, and I have to say that this story might go a bit longer than I should really have it, so heres the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Jake eyes fluttered as he began to wake up from his unconsciousness, as he tried to remember what happened to him and his friends.

That's when it all came back to him. Ben had tried to use his knife to either pry off Rodan from their Pelican or cut him until the mutated Pterosaur let go. Unfortunately, Ben was not able to hold on and was swept away by the winds, literally falling out of the sky.

The back door to the Pelican then flew off as if someone had simply torn it away from the craft, and the wind and turbulence caused them to fall out.

Jake had blacked out as soon as he hit the dirt, past that, there was nothing to remember.

Jake looked around at his new surroundings, he was in a white room, on a hospital bed, with the last person he wanted to see there.

"Oh great, it's an elite." He muttered.

The said elite said nothing as stood off to the side, arms crossed, and always glaring at Jake. The creature wore black and gold Ultra armor, and seemed to be eyeing him as the alien stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So I'm guessing you're here to interrogate me."

"In a way, yes."

The elite walked closer to the bed, until he stood over the human, arms falling to his sides.

"I am Commander Luer'en Hallenee of the S'che Warrior Creche. I shall be the one to tell you what happened after your…'black out'."

Jake looked at the elite with an obvious dislike. He never thought he would have anything to do with the military, although if it was deemed necessary he would willingly sign up with the Marines. The fact that here in front of him was an elite that was apart of the UOS military didn't exactly settle well with him.

"Well before we get on with this charade, I wanna know what happened to my friends and what about Godzilla?" Demanded Jake.

Jake tried to get up out of his seat, only to find his arms and legs rendered immobile. He turned to see his arms and legs bound to the sides of the bed by metal bands.

"What the-"

"Those are there for security reasons, I will get to that later." Answered Luer'en.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." He muttered to himself.

Luer'en scowled, or at least the elites equivalent to the human scowl. This human was going to be somewhat of a annoyance, partially, he could only guess, because of his hatred for what the Covenant did to their home world. Glassing Africa did put the whole world on edge.

"As for your friends, the one named Marcus is recovering, he is not fully healed, but your doctors say he will make a full recovery, despite breaking every bone in his body." Replied Luer'en.

"What about Joseph?"

"He turned out top be in a better condition then most. He had most of his bones broken but is not as bad as Marcus, due to some unexplainable phenomenon that his bones were not only lighter than the average human, but hollow as well."

That struck Jake as quite odd, he had never know Joseph to have such type of bone structure.

"Ooookaaay… what about Megan?"

"Unknown, her body is supposedly wrapped up in a plant like material that has fused with her body and prevented our scanners from penetrating any further than that, meaning that we won't be able to see what has transpired in her body until further notice."

"Never knew a elite to be so well inversed in medicine and hospital stuff."

Luer'en simply glared at him, then leaned in close so that he was only inches away from Jakes face, and said to him in a dangerous voice," I am no elite, I am a Sangeheli, and I am only relaying what your doctors told me. Do not make that mistake again."

Luer'en stood back up, content with making that clear.

"What about Ben?"

"We have not found him yet."

"What?"

"Our search parties have not discovered his whereabouts as of now."

"…Sasha?"

Luer'en rubbed his head as he contemplated on how to put this properly without emotionally hurting the boy. "She is… fully recovered. Which has the doctors… how do you humans put it? 'Scared Shitless'."

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"When you fall out of the air, your supposed to be in similar state as your friend Marcus, or if your lucky, your friend Joseph. Instead she is as healthy as you."

Jake was about to respond when he stopped himself.

"Yes, you finally notice that you are completely healed, and not through your medical science. Instead, what the Doctors have told me, is that you and your friends are something called, H.A. ."

"Excuse me?"

Luer'en eyes narrowed. "Their abbreviation for, 'Human Affected Warping Kaiju'."

"What the hell?"

"Apparently your DNA has been tampered with, for reasons unknown, and you have the ability, according to past occurances, you can transform into your Kaiju that…'infected' you."

"That's the highlight of my day," Jake said, "well don't they have a treatment for it?"

"No."

Jake remained silent for a time, then quietly asked, "A cure?"

The Sangeheli rolled his eyes, and replied, "If theres no treatment, what makes you think there is a cure?"

"Well is there?"

"No.''

This all began striking multiple chords in Jakes brain, until he began to feel his anger begin to swell up. He suppressed it, feeling that there was no need for anger, but it still felt as if it was knocking on his front door.

"Well, why don't you make them get on their asses and make a fucking cure!" he said loudly.

Luer'en clicked his mandibles and replied in a low voice, "I wouldn't get angry if I were you, for as you humans say, "I've got all the cards." "

Jake started to get really pissed, he didn't care what this creature was anymore, all he cared about was getting the annoyance out of the way.

He tried to move, but the arm bands held him steady. His anger only grew.

"Ahh, now I see what the Doctors were warning me about." Said Luer'en calmly.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

The Sangeheli simply stared at him for a while which only made the H.A.W.K even angrier.

"You wanted to know what happened to the Monstrosity you call Godzilla?"

Jake stopped struggling. He had, purely out of curiosity, wondered if the military was able to take on the beast and hopefully kill him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well," the Ultra began before moving to the far left wall and pressing something on his wrist.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to know," he finished while looking over his shoulder.

A large holographic screen was pulled up on to the wall, several files clouding the picture behind it, which Jake could only assume that this was another simple computer.

"Aslan," spoke the Sangeheli calmly. A Blue blur appeared in the middle of the room in front of Jake, which further materalized into the form of the African Lion.

"Yes, you would have me for something?" spoke the A.I.

"Yes, I wish to open file, I believe the humans called it, "5748 ALPHA REGLARIS,"" said the elite who clicked his mandibles.

The A.I nodded its Lion head, "It shall be done," he said in a deep and almost majestic voice.

One of the files open up from the far bottom left, and grew to the point where the letters on it read, '5748 ALPHA REGLARIS'. The file opened up to reveal a video with Godzilla screaming to the sky, unfortunately it was paused so that's all Jake saw for the time.

"Let it play," said Luer'en.

The video began to play and there was the familiar screeching roar of Godzilla as he lifted his head to the heavens, only to find a Covenant Assault Carrier charging up its Energy Projector, and finally released the massive beam that completely bathed Godzilla in a glorious purple light, his roars being overpowered by the constant hum of the Energy Projector at work.

Several tear drop shapes slammed into the side of the beam at its base, targeting Godzilla, these must be the infamous Plasma Torpedoes that did so much damage during the war. Jake could barely hear the screams of agony that emanated from the monster being.

The Energy Projector stopped, and in place of Godzilla was a mountain of smoldering rock, taller than most 21st century skyscrapers. It glowed red hot, and even as the sea water bathed the base of it with cool liquid, the constant simmering of the process of the water being evaporated away, annoyed Jake to no end.

Suddenly a crack burst from the mountain and several chunks came off as a brilliant blue light streaked up from the top of the tomb, finally striking the UOS Assault Carrier. The beam struck the inner portion of the ship where the Energy Projector was located, breaking that and melting the armor off. The beamed continued its way down until it struck one of the engines, causing the massive vessel to list to one side, eventually crashing into the sea. The beam did not stop however, it came and burned across the UOS Corvette and the UOS CCS Battlecruiser, damaging the cruiser and barely missing the Corvette.

Jake could only watch in awe and shock as he stared at the screen, his mind scrambling to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

Luer'en turned back to look at the dumbfounded H.A.W.K. "Yes, I had the very same reaction when I first saw this, there was only one difference, however."

Jake glanced up at the Sangeheli commander, waiting for what he had to say.

"I was, as you humans say, at 'The front row seat'." He said.

Jake hesitated before speaking, "You sure use a lot of human phrases."

"Yes well, I personally find them to be a bit humorous at times,"

"Didn't the UNSC have some sort of back up plan? In case you failed?"

"They did," Luer'en turned back to the screen and spoke to the A.I, "Retrieve file… I hat you dialect. Though your phrases may be humorous, that does not mean that I hate they way I must speak it."

The holographic lion shrugged, "It's the English language, we invented it, it was never designed for Sangeheli mandibles to utter, though it is possible and has been accomplished by a great many."

The Commander sighed. "Fine, retrieve file '6398-0098-Mackeral'."

A file was then pulled up and showed five UNSC ships, Frigates in design, sinking beneath the waves, scorch marks riddled the hull.

"Apparently your creature known to you humans as Rodan, has eliminated any back up before it arrived on the scene."

Luer'en then turned to the human, and slowly walked to him, while saying, "I now know why you humans never have backed out of a fight, you never retreat unless it is deemed necessary, your 'Die hard Spirits' lead you on to live and fight another day. But now I understand the origins for such a refined fire."

The Sangeheli warrior pointed to the screen, which now showed a picture of Godzilla.

"Your race had to deal with these… monstrosities. As they constantly ravaged your cities, you would not stand down and die, no. Instead your kind rose up to meet the challenge, you rose and created technologies which helped you get to where you were today, your race is who it is today because of these beasts."

The Sangeheli Commander lowered his hand, "Now I see why."

"Commander," interrupted the A.I, "You have an incoming call from the UNSC Admiral, Lord Terrance Hood."

The Sangeheli turned slightly, looking at the hologram of the lion out of the corner of his eye.

"Patch him through," he said, and turned fully and began to walk towards the screen.

Jakes heart seemed to stop for a second, and then continue pumping blood throughout his body. Lord Terrance Hood was the main director of all UNSC Forces, essentially the most powerful man in the UNSC, second only to the President of the UEG.

After the war, the UNSC gladly restored all power back to the UEG, the only reason that they got that power in the first place, was because of the need for all emergency powers given to the UNSC for the betterment of the ongoing war with the Covenant.

Since there was no need for the UNSC to hold that powqer any more, the UNSC gave it back to the UEG who already began bringing back humanity to its pre war status.

Sadly, they were a long way off even from that. The war had taken a heavy toll on the UNSC and the UEG, nearly all their Military was destroyed, most of their Colonies were glassed, and the fact that the UOS now knew of there home planets location, it put every one on edge.

As for the economy? Down, but not out. The UEG had desperately tried to gain a better economy after the war, it went from Depression, to Recession, and while the UEG was making progress, the only way they were going to be effectively protected is if they gave support to the UNSC.

On what planets were left of the UNSC, all Mining operations on all planets were stepped up, military training facilities were opened up, and more planets needed more growth in terms of food.

Unfortunately there were very few planets that were major producers of produce after the war, indicating that there was a food shortage on a galactic scale. Not that the famine was severe, but wide spread. The UEG then decide to send more exploration ships out into the far reaches of deep space to find more habitable planets to colonize.

So in a nutshell, the UEG converted all of its attention to its Galactic Security, Economy, Produce, Mining Operations, and expansion, as well as re-terraforming glassed planets. While the UEG had the right idea to get back on their feet, it would be decades before they were back to pre-war status.

Jake looked back to the screen to see the face of none other than Admiral Hood.

"Commander, I trust that the subject is secured?"

The Sangeheli bowed, "FleetMa- Admiral, yes he is secured, I followed your procedures."

The Admiral nodded, "Good, were his parents informed?"

"Yes, his mother, a Maria Amson, and Halgard James Amson. The are on their way even as we speak."

My dads coming? Thought Jake.

"Good, what is the status with the other subjects?"

"SUBJECTS?" shouted Jake. "MY FRIENDS ARE NOT EXPERIMENTS FOR YOU TO DO SHIT TO!"

Lord Terrance hood stared fiercely at the H.A.W.K., and finally Jake knew what it was like to piss off the most powerful man in the military.

"You have no idea what the hell you just got yourself into, son. You have become something that is beyond what the UNSC call…Safe."

Luer'en looked at the boy and began to notice several patches of his skin begin to harden and change color, His face began to harden as well, with several teeth beginning to sharpen themselves.

"By the Gods…" Luer'en uttered under his breath as he watched the patches of skin begin to grow in size.

"Commander, execute Containment Protocol 1629-7465!" Barked the Head of the human Military as Luer'en whirled around to look at him as he heard those words.

Containment Protocol 1629-7465 was a Order that was created specifically for Flood outbreaks on planets. Should a planet reveal itself to be holding or containing Flood on it, all Civilian transports are ordered to immediately evacuate the planet and initiate cleansing procedures of all civilian personnel until Military forces arrive, said forces will then begin to invade the planet, or bombard the planet with MAC rounds, cleansing beams, or if truly necessary, crack the planet open using a NOVA warhead.

To do all this for something that wasn't even Flood related, Luer'en thought the Admiral had gotten off the deep end.

"My Lord, Surely you jest-"

The sounds of metal twisting and snapping could be heard as Luer'en looked behind him to see a now fully transformed, eight-and-a-half foot tall, Godzilla, who was in the process of ripping off his right arm brace that was holding him to the chair.

The Sangeheli Commander whirled around again to see the hardened face of the Admiral, who was currently shouting to someone off stage to get a Spartan team down to the facility that they were currently at.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The Admiral turned back to face the Sangeheli Commander. "Keep him in the facility by any means necessary, Commander. Make sure that he doesn't escape."

The Ultra nodded and with a bow, ended the transmission. The Sangeheli Officer turned to see the beast now finally freed from his arm bands and slowly getting up out of the now collapsed and ruined hospital bed. The monster then turned to look at Luer'en, and all that the experienced warrior could see in his eyes was pure animalistic fury, gone was the cool and collective intelligence that was with Jake Amson, replaced by an unquenchable rage.

The Sangeheli Commander quickly pulled off his thigh armor a Sangehelis most honorable weapon as the pommel sprang to life and twin prongs of energy pierced the air.

Luer'en got himself ready for battle as the beast unleashed an in human roar towards his opponent.

Luer'en grinned as he thought to himself, _I should try not to maim him to badly and if I kill him, that should not be too good for relations._

_Luer'en gave his own roar and charged to fight the beast before him, his Energy Sword in front of him as he planned to stab the monster through the gut._

_(=) (=) (=) (=)_

_So I tied up a few loose ends and gave you an unexpected ending. Tell me what you think?_


End file.
